Child of Death
by stolen with the night
Summary: Harry has been officially dead for millennia but with living forever comes boredom. So one day he decides to investigate a rumour about an empath that the dead are drawn to. In the body of a child he finds his empath and his interest is peaked The souls of the murdered haunt Will. But Harry can change that and so can one good doctor apparently. Even if he is a cannibal Harry finds
1. Lost and naked

**First Hannibal/HP crossover fic! Yay! I'm actually a huge Harry Potter crossover fan :D**

**Lately, I have been watching the Hannibal series and have completely fallen in love with it! So I went and had a little look at this fandom to realise how small it is D: **

**So, I decided to take a shot at the whole deal, hopefully you'll like it?...Maybe?**

**I am unbetaed so I apologise for any mistakes you spot. I also own nothing! Sad but true!**

* * *

An elegant figure reclined on a large quality black leather chair. He let out a sigh as he adjusted his expensive black Westwood suit out of boredom. A pale hand raked through the ink tendrils atop his head, electric green eyes closed. Another sigh. The polished dress shoes he wore glinted in the artificial light as he tapped his foot across the marble floors. If he were anyone else he would have been cold, as it were being half dead meant the elements hardly played a big part in his days. He sighed once more.

"Is there anything wrong Master?" A croaky voice cut through another one of his sighs, agitation laced within it's pitch.

He pouted petulantly, "I'm boooored!" He whined completely ignoring the towering stacks of parchment on the desk situated in front of him. Each document waiting for his signature, he was content to ignore it all.

"Perhaps the Master would like to move on with his work?" Was the answer he received.

His unnatural eyes narrowed minutely before he sprung up from his relaxed position and walked towards a bare wall. With a single snap of his fingers a large ornate mirror appeared. He peered at his reflection, taking in every detail from his mused hair to his crisp, clean, blindingly white dress shirt. How many years had it been? He couldn't quite recall but then again not aging did that to you.

Being the master of death, it was something else to say the least. It had been on his twenty first birthday did he realise it. It had been subtle but he was sure someone else had noticed it as well, while everyone had grew slowly and gained new heights or longer hair Harry had stayed the same, a seventeen year old and that was the way he would stay for eternity. And no matter how many times he threw those Hallows away they would only return, a reminder of the difference between himself and all those around him. Slowly people he loved grew older, made families and he himself watched only half connected as if a veil obstructed his view constantly. His friends and loved ones would smile and laugh off his situation saying he was lucky having his baby face, in denial they would shrug off their foreboding feelings. They never did learn to let go.

Finally it all became too much for him so one day he left leaving nothing but a note and a will. He had faked his death, the only way he knew to permanently escape. It was for the best, there was nothing he could do for them nor them for him. He gave his fortune to his god son and his best friends and never looked back.

He travelled around the world doing everything he ever wanted, and it wasn't long before he finally met death. He wasn't like anything fiction described him as. He was blonde and had a thing for 90's slang. The really bad type, it gave him migraines just thinking about it. Despite everything the two of them had become friends, Death offered him a job to pass his time, an equal, sorting out the deaths in different worlds. Harry having nothing better to do agreed quickly and now here he stood, bored and waiting for Death to return.

Swinging to his left Harry looked at the reaper that stood beside the black oak doors, smiling he showed off his pristine sharpened canines.

"When will Death be back?" He practically cooed. Having lived through the ages, Harry himself had changed. He had learnt death was a part of life and that it was nothing to be feared. This changed a lot of ethical standings for him.

"The master is set to be back-"

"Yo! Harry my dawg!" Death burst through the doors dramatically cutting off the annoyed reaper. Harry didn't like him anyway.

He ran up to death fake tears pouring from his electric green eyes, embracing death he moaned. "Death, my love! How long has it been since I last felt your arms around me?!"

"Oh Harry, sugar cube, ice darling! Too long I tell you!" Death sobbed as he returned the hug.

"I was sooooo bored!" Harry released Death.

"It must have been _so _horrible." Death said while rolling his eyes.

"It was! Now tell me, do you have any field work for me?. This reaper you assigned isn't really charming you know?" Said reaper growled at this.

Death smirked hearing this, "Not really, things have been real 'lax yeah."

Harry stomped his foot childishly. "I need something to do before I start a war in that world in the assix universe just to entertain myself."

Death threw his hands up in the universal surrender position (he would know). He knew to take threats like that seriously when it came to Harry. Before, the millennia old teenager had become bored and blew up a whole dimension, luckily it had been uninhabited but he had learnt to never let his comrade lack entertainment or something to focus on ever again.

"Aiight aiight! Some of my reapers are sayin they came across a dawg who may have supernatural properties that don't belong in that particular world. You could go and check it out?" Death suggested, he had planed on doing it himself but he knew Harry would be the better pick.

Death carried on seeing his partner in crimes peaked interest. "Yeah, some kind of empathy? Meh, weird part is the dead are drawn to him or something. Ya know, the ones that have died around him or near him. They go to him, makin it tedious for the reapers to collect them, you catch my drift?"

Harry nodded in thought. If that was true then the reapers must have had a hard time collecting souls around the guy.

"I'll go have a look, see what's up!" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically running towards the black oak doors.

"Oi ya know where you're going?!" Death said amused.

"Yup, Earth331 I heard the reapers complaining about it, thought it was mindless babble."

Death tsked "It might not be all that and a bag of chips you know?"

"Hey Death the 90's called, they want their slang back." Harry called over his shoulder as he exited.

Not one to be beaten he yelled back at his long time friend, "Good cuz I just got a call from the 80's, they want their joke back!"

Death heard the feint laughs of Harry as it echoed down the now empty hallway.

"Jeez that guy..."

* * *

Harry laughed and disappeared with a crack down a portal that would lead him to Earth331. Hopefully it would turn out to be something interesting this time. The reapers for all their supposed glory had a tendency to gossip and their drabble was usually as accurate as that journalist twit from his original life. Meaning it was nothing more than half thought up lies.

Finally reaching the bottom of the portal he felt himself fall to the ground. It was dark all around, night time. He felt himself smile. It had been a long time since he had seen anything but the colours black and white along with the faceless reapers and large stacks of paper work. Looking down he realised he was naked, but on further inspection he noticed the ground was much closer than it would usually be for him.

"Oh nooooo..." He groaned. He had completely forgot about that one little detail. For every world, dimension or universe he entered his body changed to suit the sequence events of the world. One time he had gone to a different world and ended up being a young woman with fiery red hair. Death had laughed at him for days after that. But for every change five things remained the same every time. He would keep his eyes, fangs, abilities, the sign of Death that took up the entirety of his back and the resurrection stone kept inside of the golden snitch on a gold chain around his neck. His only way back.

This time it seemed he was a child and judging from the scar he felt on his forehead he was still himself only younger. Most likely six maybe seven?

"Man, this sucks. How on Avalon am I supposed to flirt with the ladies now?" He pouted recognising his voice to be childish and high pitched.

Harry blinked looking at his body, he should probably get some clothes, not that he could feel the cold or anything but for decencies sake. Actually despite this body's ability to brake and die, Harry himself never felt anything and even when the body was no longer usable Harry would just end up back in Deaths dimension. All his bodies were like that, completely functioning in pain and the elements.

Picking up a leaf off the ground he easily transfigured it into a pair yellow of footy pyjamas with a hood that had cat ears on it. Wandless magic was just something he decided to learn when he reached his hundreds a long time ago, he was naturally a master at it now. He grinned maniacally, he was such a genius. He needed to look cute and innocent if anyone were to find him. He'd just tell them he ran away from home, abused or something, whatever came to mind at the moment. When you got as old as him you get pretty good at lying on the spot. He changed into his clothes still mumbling about his genius.

Once changed he looked in both directions before shrugging and pulling his hood over his head, it didn't matter which way he went because either way he was lost. Picking his right he trudged onward completely forgetting about his tracking spells.

Humming a song under his breath he twirled as he skipped along a road he came upon earlier stopping when he heard the rustling of a bush. Freezing his head mechanically turned towards the noise. If it was a murderer then he would have to let the guy kill this body as regulation went which sucked because it meant he would have to wait to get another one. Preparing himself for another death he was relieved to see a dog spring out past him.

Blinking he watched it run along the road dragging a leash along with it. Knocking himself out of his surprised state of mind he started after it.

"Wait Doggy! I'm lonely come baaaaack!"

Finally catching up to it he held it back by its collar. Panting he looked over the dog, it seemed to groan at having gotten caught but sat submissively for the young master of death.

Harry petted the dogs head. "I get it, you're a top dog, don't need anyone telling you what to do. I can respect that. How about we be friends instead?"

The dog cocked it's head before letting out a bark. Harry smiled showing off his own sharp canines, "You're a smart one aren't you? I think I'll name you...Winston!"

Winston looked to think it over before barking and head butting Harry causing him to laugh.

"Okay Winston, I'm Harry." Harry picked up the leash and unclipped it. _Don't need that._

"Hope you know where to go pal because I am completely lost."

Winston barked again before trotting ahead, Harry skipping after him.

* * *

The two of them had been walking for a while now and what surprised Harry was the fact his vision blurred constantly and he felt himself stumbling from time to time. Even his short chubby legs would tremble. It was only after this that he had realised he was tired. When was the last time he had been exhausted? He couldn't remember but this body certainly did, it was young. Still Harry couldn't help but revel in the feeling because that was just it. He was feeling. Sure it wasn't pain, something he wasn't capable of feeling, but it was something. It made him feel a little nostalgic. In his original life he had been exhausted a lot but that was before Death.

Winston broke him out of his reverie when he started barking like mad and Harry could see why. Up ahead came a car head lights shining brightly. Harry stepped in front of Winston preparing to apparate them both if that car did not stop. Fortunately, it did and out stepped a young man dressed rakishly and looking at Harry as if he was the dinosaurs new era before his expression changed. He knelt down in front of Harry looking around in all directions.

"Hey little guy, where's your mummy and daddy?" He asked gently clearly confused.

Harry spoke quietly while clutching Winston to him, "Mummy and Daddy have gone to heaven but the lady and man were looking after me. They told me to stay here and they would be back."

Will smiled painfully it was fairly obvious the child had been abandoned on the road side. The poor child was so small, he would never have lasted long out here.

"My names Will. What's yours?" He asked softly trying to sound calm.

"Harry and this is Winston." The child smiled brightly while pointing at the dog.

"Well Harry how about you and Winston come home with me. I have a lot of other dogs, maybe Winston can make a few friends?"

His answer was an instant 'okay' and it was enough to send a jolt of pain through his chest. It was so easy to get this child to come with him. What if he had been someone else? Someone with less favourable intentions? His anger at Harry's guardians tripled when he picked up feeling how light he was, how small he was compared to him. He cradled him to his chest. He was just so breakable, so fragile and young. How could anyone do this to one so innocent? He felt as if the child would shatter if he applied to much pressure as he carried him to the car, Winston following loyally.

While Will was at a complete loss Harry was having a field day. How lucky he was indeed! This Will was the man he was looking for, the empath. He didn't need to go out after him, he had come to Harry. How did he know this man was the one? He smiled up over Will's shoulder. Because there hovering above Will's shoulder was a young girl with chocolate hair and chocolate eyes, and it was obvious from the splattered blood and pale features, she was dead. It appeared the reapers were right, for once.

_Now, what to do about it?_

* * *

**Okay ummmm so what do you think? Let me know yeah? Any suggestions or questions, anything just drop me a line :)**

**Also, yes Harry has his magic but he wont be able to use it against people. Because he is Death he isn't allowed to use his abilities to interfere with life unless it's to provide death that the reapers have overlooked. **

**So anyway, review please!**

**-Stolen with the Night**


	2. Lies and unexpected lies

**Man! You guys are so amazing! Thankyou for the reviews. Maybe this chapter will gain me some more? Who knows so here we go :D**

**I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID I WOULD BE BEST FRIENDS WITH DANIEL RADCLIFF. Apparently that's the one name that's more ridiculas than my own nickname for him, ae honey juju? . I think it's cute...Annnyways,**

**Let us go onwards-**

* * *

During the car ride Harry had learned a few things about his empath. One, his empath was actually an empath. Which confused him for a while considering the man didn't have an ounce of magic on him. Not that he expected him to, after all even his original world no longer harboured witches and wizards, them dying out and all. It was with that he shrugged it off, he had seen weirder things in his life time.

The second thing he had learned was that despite being an empath, Will dearest didn't even sense the lingering spirit that was now glaring at Harry from behind. Most would be scared but he knew that the dead could only hurt you as much as you let them. They had no control over life except when you let them in, which was why stupid girls who did stupid rituals always ended up crazy and paranoid. They invite ghosts or wandering souls into their lives and then they're stupid enough to expect them to leave, they don't, unless a reaper finds it and collects it.

Another thing he had learned about Will was his inability to look people in the eye. Well, at least not once had he looked Harry in the eye which was just fine with him. It made it easier for him, his eyes unfortunately were just like any other higher being in existence. Stare too long in them and you start to see the places one governs or oversees and for Harry that was everything. His emerald eyes reflected space. Stars twinkled within them, comets, milky ways, black holes and every other stunning beauty of the universe. For Harry it was a nuisance that no amount of glamour's could hide and all he could do was avoid looking people in the eye for too long. Death loved his own icy blue eyes, he always said it helped with a the 'female dawgs.' Honestly it just surprised Harry that Death was capable of even getting one woman let alone the legion he had in his own personal harem.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the deeper breathing of the ghost now sitting in the back seat of the car causing Harry to get aggravated. _For the love of all that is entertaining! You are dead! You don't need to breathe! _Her body shuddered and her eyes flickered rapidly as if she would die again from not breathing. Her limbs slumped suddenly and her head whipped towards him, glaring ferociously as if it was his fault. Her bloodshot eyes narrowed dangerously. He inwardly rolled his eyes, she was getting on his nerves fast. Plus he didn't share, Will for the moment was his.

He didn't get time to think further about it before the car rolled up to a cute white house surrounded by adorable green trees, green bushes and green grass. Something Harry hadn't seen in a long while. A lot of green.

"Well this is- ah this is it. Come on little guy." Will apparently wasn't too used socialising.

It was hard for Harry to keep in mad cackles- well giggles now he supposed- whenever Will tried to awkwardly talk to him. But Harry was determined to be one of the few the man could comfortably converse with. He was about to jump out when he realised Will was already by his door waiting to pick him up. Were five/six/seven year olds not able to walk properly in Earth331?

Opening the door, Will unbuckled Harry and gently picked him before swinging him on his hip. Instinctually Harry's small legs wrapped around him. Will went to the back of his car to let Winston out pausing slightly to carefully jostle Harry so he was comfortable before moving out of the way of a happy to be free Winston. He didn't bother locking his car walking up his porch stairs and unlocking his front door and flicked on the lights.

Harry was surprised by the amount of dogs that bounded towards them, Winston faithfully close to the now young master of death. They all yipped happily and he felt a small smile form on his rosy lips. Will ignored them and set Harry down on a plush chair by the fire place and practically ran to the kitchen to bring back a cup of milk for the child. Handing an amused Harry the small plastic cup he sat opposite to him.

Will cleared his throat and addressed his dogs, "Everybody this is Harry and Winston. Harry, Winston, this is everybody."

Harry giggled at how he spoke to people his dogs as if they were humans. Wills head whipped towards Harry hearing the light chiming sound a soft smile appearing on his face. The chair he sat Harry on looked to be devouring him, so small he was. His red footed legs swinging almost half a metre off the ground. He watched as Harry looked confused at the milk as if he had never taken liquid in his whole life, the expression on his face was really too cute. His eyes shone with laughter as the boys pink lips turned down slightly as his brows furrowed. Harry was a very handsome boy and Will could easily see him as the type to have many romantic interests when he was older. His skin was flawless and pale with little rosebud lips and shiny tendrils of collar length ink hair that made his skin seem even more like porcelain. Even his eyes were something unnaturally beautiful, a bright electric green. And he really was too adorable in that outfit. He was glad he wasn't female otherwise the boy would probably have bright red bruised cheeks by now.

Harry could feel Wills eyes burning into him but ignored it concentrating completely on the white liquid he had received. Milk, he remembered drinking it before but he hadn't consumed anything in centuries simply because he didn't need to. What was he supposed to do with it? He only vaguely had a sense of what to do but he was unsure. Was he just supposed to put it into his mouth, his confusion must have showed on his face because he heard a choking noise come from Will.

Will couldn't believe it! Had his care takers never given him something so simple as milk? These people were monsters.

"Harry? Can I ask you some questions. You don't have to answer if you don't want." He asked worriedly.

Harry nodded, it was better to get this part over with quickly. He for the most part would stick close to the close.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yes..."

"May I know it?"

"...Black, it's Black." Technically it was considering he was the Lord of the Black manor that still stood today in his original world.

"Harry Black? How old are you?"

"Harry is short for Hadrian but I don't like it so Harry and I'm five." Maybe, could be six or seven.

"You have an accent. English?"

Harry didn't need to pretend to be surprised. Normally he was extremely observant but he had kept his focus on Will and the female ghost to notice anything. But now he realized that Will spoke with an American accent. Something he was glad he remembered. Different worlds had different countries and therefore different accents. Except for Earth984 where everyone spoke Cantonese despite everyone looking European.

"Yes, I'm from London." Please let London exist here.

"Okay, do you know who was looking after you?" Will practically oozed with sarcasm when saying the 'looking after' part.

"Yes, my Aunt and Uncle."

Will felt his fists clench. Family. His own family did this to him. "Do you know why they left you behind?"

Harry held in a sigh. He really didn't want to play the part of an oblivious child but he would compromise. A child he was, yes, but genius children existed all around the world and he was now one of them apparently.

"Will can I be honest with you?" Will nodded.

"I can trust you Will, I know I can." He pretended to hesitate, "A genius, they call me a genius. I guess in a way I am. I'm not stupid, I know why they left me exactly. I'm smarter than most adults, I'm different. So it wasn't hard to figure out."

He sniffled quietly prompting Will to kneel and rub the small boys red fleece covered back, only then noticing a solid gold ball on a golden chain. The ball had artistic lines carved into it and in finer etching in the centre was a single sentence.

_I open at the close._

It looked extremely expensive and he was starting to get an idea on why they had abandoned him.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay to be different. So you're a little smarter than most but that's something you should be proud of. You're still a child and you need to be looked after properly by people who deserve you." Will patted his hooded head somewhat awkwardly.

Harry wiped away his 'tears' and nodded. "I'm rich, my mummy and daddy left me a lot of money. Actually they didn't even leave me money, it was all gold. I guess you can imagine the rest. But, they think it's gone, the money, that is."

Will frowned slightly, "Why would they think that?"

Harry smiled brightly so glad he asked. "Because of me. I moved it all into a different vault and the only way to get access to it is with this." He held up the golden snitch.

"I thought it up! Really all you need is a password but the password is the answer to this riddle." Yeah that and the complete acceptance of death.

"They thought all the money was gone so they no longer needed me and they went on their merry way. But I'm so glad they did! I got to meet you Will, you're the first person to be so nice to me in a long time."

Harry kept his story vague just in case he needed to add things in later to explain any odd occurances that involved him. Merlin knew he attracted trouble but he got the feeling Will did too, they would make a great duo. He smiled thinking about it.

"Harry..." Will was completely blown away by the trust the troubled child had placed in him. He smiled showing is teeth and smoothed down the younglings loose ringlets revealing a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. He knew for certain that scars didn't form in specific shapes on their own.

Wills voice went like ice, "Harry? How did you get this scar?"

Harry sighed externally, really the thing bought too much trouble. "My parents were murdered. Their murderer came after me next, luckily he was interrupted before he could do anything more than carve into my forehead." Harry answered once again without detail.

Seeing Wills still rigid state he added on quickly, "The man's dead. He didn't get away with it, if that's what's worrying you."

Will, like lightening scooped Harry up in his arms, the milk flying everywhere scaring Winston and the others. He cushioned his head above Harrys, the child's face pressed against his chest. Harry blinked surprised, he had not been expecting that. Still he snuggled closer into Wills chest. It was so warm, and through his flesh he could hear the steady beating of a strong heart. He listened slightly enraptured by the sound. His own heart beat was weak whenever he entered a new body with the exception of his immortalised one which didn't even have a heart beat. The reapers didn't have hearts straight up, instead when he closed his eyes he heard the ticking of clocks coming from their chests. It was actually the result of the former dark lords killing curse that every human body he gained always had a faulty heart, this one being no exception.

"I'm going to take care of you, I promise. With me you'll be safe Harry."

Harry just nodded, for some odd reason darkness was invading his vision and before long everything was black but he was too weak to fight it. So he surrendered. What was this?

Will chuckled seeing the little boy nod off. He hesitated slightly before giving Harry a soft kiss over his scar.

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open to see into the darkness. His senses were better than most so he could see almost perfectly in the dark, he looked around to see himself bundled in soft blankets and surrounded by the now submissive dogs, Winston curled around him. He wouldn't be surprised if they recognised him for what he really was. Animals were much more in touch with the supernatural than people were. Even in his original life magic couldn't sway dogs or cats that looked past glamour's and notice me not charms with perfect clarity.

Sitting up he looked in both directions, it was night time. Sleep, he had slept. He had honestly forgotten what it was like to sleep. It was disconcerting and Harry found he didn't like the concept of it all. It was if he had blinked but in reality he had lost hours. He wasn't used to being so sensitive with time or even being so vulnerable while in a comatose like state. It really was quite nerve racking to say the least. But he would just have to get used to being somewhat humanized. Still, sleeping wasn't something he was going to voluntarily do after this.

Harry stiffened realizing something. Where was Will? better yet, where the hell was that ghost? He jumped up quickly startling Winston and waking up the dogs. Harry ran around the house looking for Wills bedroom. The dogs following him obediently. Walking in to a room he saw Will lying on a bed completely drenched in his own sweat and his body shuddering. Standing over Will was the ghost. She was showing him something but whatever it was it wasn't good.

The dogs obviously sensed her and barked warningly. He silenced them with a hand and walked up to her.

"You were murdered." He received a slow nod.

"And you want him," He pointed at a shivering Will. "To find who did this to you." Another nod.

He stared at her and sighed dramatically. "Look lady, if he doesn't I will. So leave him for peace okay? You're dead, sorry to say it but you are. You should probably get over that. If I help him find your murderer will you stop avoiding the inevitable?"

Where the hell were those reapers when you needed them? He got another slow nod before she backed off staying at the edge of the room. She was a stubborn one, he smirked, at least she had spirit. Pun intended. He jumped on the bed next to a shaking Will. He could sympathise with the man. Nights of being tormented by the former dark lord would allow him to. He placed both his hands on Will's shoulders and shook them.

"Will. Will. Will!" Will jumped up swinging his head about him wildly before his eyes settled on Harry.

"Harry? Wha-what are you..?" He looked even more confused when he saw the pack of dogs surrounding the bed.

"You were having a nightmare. So I decided that I was going to sleep with you." He smiled seeing Will's expression. This guy was too amusing. "When I'm around people tend to have good dreams. I promise."

It had _nothing _to do with his skill as a legilimens. Totally. Okay so maybe he prodded their minds slightly to dream of better things. Maybe. But he liked to think that in all his sublime glory he just inspired good things. Sort of. Not really.

He didn't wait for permission, he jetted off to grab the blankets he slept on and brought them back into the room. Lying them down on the bed he whistled to the dogs once he settled down next to Will ad they all jumped on surrounding them like a cacoon. It should help Will feel safe.

"Now Will, just lay down and close your eyes."

Will did as he was told far too tired to question anything. Seeing his eyes were closed, Harry subtly cast a warming charm on the room to last until the morning, the dogs must have sensed it because they starting squirming. He just sent them a fang showing smile that calmed them before he lifted a hand to wills head and just like that the man was asleep. Harry casually weaved a peaceful dream for him and then burrowed himself in the soft blankets. He wasn't going to sleep just lay there.

* * *

That was what he said but...

He felt himself being jostled out of his sleep by Winston and the other dogs who were pawing at him. From beside him Will was still soundlessly sleeping. Ugh sleep the cunning snake had sneaked up on him again. Harry would win next time. He would.

"Alright, I'm coming. What do you want?"

He threw the blankets off him and padded after the dogs after adjusting his hood more comfortably on his head, cat ears jutting up more now. Winston stood beside him as Harry stopped hearing a rapping on Will's door. He blinked, who the heck would visit other people this early in the morning. The knocking got more rapid and louder with time causing Harry to rush up to the door afraid the noise would wake his empath up. He opened the painted white door revealing a man holding a package of some sort. He let his age old eyes take in every detail.

_Suit is perfectly pressed and arranged in colour coordination, so he's a perfectionist. But the suit make itself is tasteful and with quality stitching showing he's into finer living. I wouldn't be surprised if he likes classical music, art, exquisite culinary and eloquent language. In fact it's extremely likely. His suit and shoes are both branded so his profession rakes in a substantial amount of money. His hands are steady so a medical doctor? No, they are steady which shows experience but the callouses on his fingertips are hard and therefor not renewed so he hasn't practiced in a while or perhaps he has but infrequently? The way he is staring at me, it's as if scanning me, picking me apart, a psychologist? No and yes. Medical surgeon and psychologist, he's a forensic psychologist. Most likely here to get an angle on Will. All in all perfectionist with a knack for details and more than slightly power hungry though well hidden and completely boring._

Harry had seen his fair share with this type that to him it was stereotypical. A perfect man with a secret. Perfection was boring, there was no, he didn't know what to call it, there was no zing. Nothing there to entertain him. Even the so called 'secret' was incredibly boring. Most likely something trivial like cheating on his wife. No ring so he probably threw his recyclables in the trash. Booooriiiing.

Hannibal had knocked on the door of one William Graham expecting said man to open the door but, no, instead, a child dressed in red footed pyjamas had answered the door surrounded by dogs and for once in his life Doctor Lecter was at a loss of what to do. Something that was an extremely rare occasion. He felt a pang of amusement course through him when he realised the child was scanning him but at the same time he felt as if he should draw himself taller or at least do something to make himself appear more presentable as if the child could see more than most people did.

"I apologise. I have the tendency to zone out at times. May I help you?" Harry asked politely. These types of men hardly tolerated rudeness and Harry was never one to disappoint. When he felt like it.

Hannibal was impressed with the child's lingual skills. His voice was smooth and sure, it lacked the slurs and mispronunciations a child his age usually held.

"There is no need to apologise. It is quite early I presume I have just woke you?"

"Not at all. Are you here to visit Will?" It was pretty obvious he was but felt the need to give Will moments more of precious sleep.

"Yes. May I come in?"

"Of course, please." He gestured for the doctor to enter.

Leading him to the lounge room he had the doctor sit down before speaking.

"I'm afraid Will is still asleep but I was going to wake him anyhow. Who may I say is here?"

Hannibal felt his respect for the child grow with every polite and perfectly spoken word that came from his mouth.

"Doctor Hannibal Lecter."

_Hah! I was right! _"Very well Doctor Lecter. My name is Harry by the way."

Harry exited the lounge room and padded into Wills own room. The room was still nice and toasty from his warming charm. He quickly sprung onto the bed and poked Will on the cheek repetitively.

"Will." Poke. Groan. "Wiiiiiiill." Poke. Poke. Groan. "Oh Wiiiiillllllllll...WILL GET UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!" He lightly slapped him on his cheek once. Twice. Thrice. He lost count.

"Ugh Harry. I was having a good dream."

"That's nice Will."

"That's the first time in a long time. You really do make people dream of nice things." Will's voice slurred slightly still half asleep.

"Of course I do. Now, there's someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"One Doctor Lecter."

Will buried his head under the pillow muffling his voice, "Tell him to go away."

"..."

"Fine. Just let me get dressed."

"Good boy."

* * *

They all sat on Will's dining table eating except for Harry who politely declined saying he wasn't hungry. In reality he just didn't remember how to eat and had assigned himself the task of re-familiarising himself with human necessities. That included the act of consumption apparently.

"I must say Will, I wasn't expecting young Harry here. I wasn't aware you were a guardian to a child." The question was clearly implied.

"He arrived last night. Harry is my godchild. He will be staying with me for a while." Will answered while scooping food into his mouth.

Harry was very surprised at the turn of events but it provided him with something to go with. No need to get caught in a lie. Will really was entertaining.

"I see. I would apologise for my analytical ambush but I know I will soon be apologising again."

"Just keep it professional."

"Or we could socialise like adults. God forbid we become friendly."

Harry watched delighted at the end of the table as they swung veiled views of each other at each other. It was like watching tennis the ball was being batted to each other only to be refuted and batted right back. And now the ball was in Will's court.

"I don't find you that interesting."

"...You will."

_We'll see doctor. We'll see._

* * *

**Tell me if you like it guys! This story is me winging it so If you have any suggestions, questions or anything please drop me a line.**

**God I love Mads! He is soooo cool. **

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers they are as follows:**

**Salllzy- Thankyou for your review! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I can only hope you liked this one too. Let me know?**

**jayswing96- Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it :) Please let me know yeah. Thankyou for the support and your review as well.**

**Consulting Novlist- ...Consulting Novlist? That is just brilliant! Did you make the job up yourself? Yeah, I know a guy who is a consulting detective. I know a consulting criminal too. Great guys those two, once you get over the consulting criminal's psychopathic tendencies and I heard the consulting detective committed suicide. Don't worry rumour has it that he faked it. So anyway, I have taken your suggestion into account and it will most likely happen now. I hope you liked the chapter?**

**FieryStars- I have continued! Really I have...see! see! It's above this! I'm happy you liked my first chapter. Tell me if you liked this one? Thankyou for your review :D**

**Red crow- My first reviewer for this story! That makes you special! Harry isn't thaaat evil, he's just bored, sort of...You should see the things I do when I'm bored...I really shouldn't have said that. I don't kill and eat people when I'm bored if that's what you're thinking. I don't! I hope you like the chapter.**

**If you liked this story please review, I respond to every review just so you know.**

**Until next time,**

**Stolen with the Night~~**


	3. Death the Lawyer

**School sucks! I have only been back a week and already I am SWAMPED with homework and essays. *Sigh* In a way this is my half baked apology for not updating in a while. So, forgive me? Here's another chapter of Child of Death as a peace token.**

**Disclaimer: Am I rich? Do millions of people around the world adore me? Am I British? Or even American? The answer to all these questions is no. I own nothing, now leave me to wallow in despair.**

**I apologise for any mistakes I make.**

* * *

_Often I find myself slipping from reality and into my dreams at any given moment. In my self created illusions, I battle dragons, explore far off shores, defeat evil warlocks and save pretty maidens. All through my dreams, I am happy and content to the point where I can feel nothing but sadness when I awaken to the waving of a hand in front of my face. How I abhor reality. How could I not...when it offers me nothing?_

_- Anonymous (Reality's Warfare) _

* * *

Harry for a while had noticed a stand still in the conversation between the two 'adults.' (To him they were but infants.) It was obvious from the slight shift every few moments on Will's part and the trained stillness on Doctor Lecter's that they wanted to discuss something. In a slight bout of naivety he had thought that they would carry on talking if he made himself scarce. It proved to do nothing and so with inward groan of annoyance he decided to excuse himself. He would just listen from the room. He was suddenly thankful for his higher than average senses, even if he did have to consciously stretch them out.

He cleared his throat delicately capturing the two adults attention. In which case Will's head snapped towards him while Hannibal languidly at his own pace turned to look.

"I can see that you wish to discuss something. It would seem I am in your way, I shall take my leave." He said smoothly and if he were honest with himself emotionlessly with his English accent.

Will watched his faux god son with thinly veiled awe at his well spoken manners while Hannibal inwardly celebrated with glee. The child- Harry had perfect manners and the way he carried himself spoke of modest confidence and grace. Yet Hannibal could see behind the child's demure façade was power. It reminded him of a lion. A lion that was playing a mouse, it waited until you had let your guard down before shifting it's form and attacking. A predator pretending to be prey. He felt rather ridiculous comparing the young boy to such a powerful creature but he couldn't help but get a strange feeling from being near him, as if he was brushing his finger tips delicately against death before retracting them and it absolutely delighted him.

Harry ignored the stares he was getting and with all the balance and finesse of a prima ballerina, he nearly floated off his chair and away from the good doctor and his empath.

Seeing Harry had left hearing distance Hannibal smiled cordially at Will. "Such a polite child. His parents must be proud of him."

Will squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm sure they would be. If they were alive."

Hannibal raised a brow at this. "Then if this is true, well, I don't mean to pry but how is it that his parents death have resulted in his immediate passing on to you?" His accent made the words seem elegant.

Will found himself somewhat insulted at his blatant suspicion of his parenting skills. "It didn't. I mean, he was passed on to...inadequate" Here growled out the word, "guardians. So, it was only natural he come to me next."

"Inadequate? How?"

"...abusive."

At this Hannibal paused momentarily. "I see."

Will ducked his head avoiding the doctors burning gaze and hiding the stormy of anger his countenance held. Seeing this Hannibal decided to change the topic at hand. His curiosity about the child had doubled and he had gotten more questions than ends from Will's vague answers but Hannibal didn't want him to notice his interest in his ward. No that would never do.

"Agent Crawford tells me you have a knack for the monsters." He said guiding the way for a new conversation.

Will pushed his plate across the table and leaned back against his chair. "I don't think the shrike killed those girls."

"The devil is in the details. What didn't your copy cat do to the girl in the field? What gave it away?"

"Everything." Will motioned with his arms. "It's like, he had to show me a negative so that I could see the positive. It-it-" He grew frustrated in his lack of eloquence with words and brought his hands up to cup his face before continuing. "That crime scene was practically gift wrapped."

Hannibal held in a smile. Will understood, he realised that the girl was a showy gift for him and the agents, all presented on a stake. Just for them. But then again, people didn't tend to see the beauty in art, what was to be expected of those sheep. But Will was different. He could see it, just like him because he could see it all through his eyes. Every cut and extraction that drew emotion. Will felt it too.

"The mathematics of the human mind. Human behaviour, all those...ugly...variables. Some bad math with this shrike fellow hmm. Are you reconstructing his fantasies? What kind of problems does he have?"

"Ah-He has a few." Will said with a scoff.

Hannibal frowned slightly holding in his bout of frustration. "Ever had any problems Will?" His voice remained calm and friendly as always.

"No."

"Of course you don't. You and I are just alike, problem free. Nothing about us to feel horrible about. You know Will, I think uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup. The finest china used for only special guests."

Will chuckled a while before it turned into full out condescending laughter with tints of actual humour. Only special guests? If that were the case he would have more time off.

"How do you see me?"

"The mongoose are the ones under the house when the snakes slither by." He answered cryptically but with complete seriousness.

Will wanted to ponder the answer but was distracted by doctor Lecter.

"Eat your breakfast." And so he would.

* * *

From inside Will's room Harry was laid down on Will's bed Winston faithfully by his side. He smiled before smoothly crossing his arms behind his head and placing one leg on top of another. So, going entirely on the conversation he had just listened in on his Will was a profiler. _His empath abilities would have made him the best in the field_. Someone was going around murdering girls, like the ghost of the chocolate haired girl who still wouldn't leave. _Where are those bloody reapers! _Also, someone was copying the style of those kills. _Two murderers, one is smarter than the other especially if he is consciously disguising his work. I wonder if Death knows something about this? _

Knowing Death he would have ignored it and left it up to his incompetent faceless reapers to do the dirty work. Harry tilted his head to the side hearing the footsteps of Will coming close before seeing him enter.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey. So you are off to work?"

"Umm yes-you ah, going to be okay here. I could-"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." And he was.

Will frowned. "You shouldn't be..."

Harry only stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

Will fidgeted slightly, shifting from foot to foot. "I have to go but...um I wont be long. Don't answer the phone. Or the door. Also, don't go outside. Oh, keep the curtains shut, stay away from the stove. And the hard to reach cupboards. And power points. I put my number on the fridge next to the home phone. If there's a fire call me, get out of the house first but call me. If there's an emergency call me, not the police, they're horrible at their job, I should know, so call me. If you get lonely or scared call me and if you need anything call me. Let's see oh if you get bored-"

"Find a way to entertain myself."

Will looked confused for a moment, "No, call me." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry giggled, his empath really was entertaining. "Okay, I will."

Will smiled warmly before tousling Harry's hair.

* * *

Harry watched the two leave, the car a tiny blur in the distance now. He smiled before addressing the dogs that now occupied the lounge room.

"Alright guys! I'm off to visit a friend. Winston you're in charge." Winston barked while a black Labrador cross growled.

"Don't test me Jerry. Winston's in charge." Harry said pointedly.

Jerry stopped growling and all dogs perked up as Harry held onto his golden snitch that suddenly glowed softly. It was if the boy evaporated. Slowly as if fazing out from existence until he no longer stood there.

Harry landed in Death's dimension, looking in every direction before skating off to find Death.

He sucked in a large amount of air before screaming out to death, "deeeEEEEEAAAAAAATH! GET YOUR 90'S ASS OUT HERE!"

Just as he had finished a large door appeared out of nowhere and Death waltzed in, in all his blonde glory. "Harry my-"

Death cut himself off to stare at his now tiny partner clad in red fleece footy pyjamas with a cat ear hood atop his head, "DEAR GAWD! IT'S SOO KEEEEWT!"

Death rushed forward to sweep Harry in his arms and swing him around. "Death! Get off of me!"

Death stopped before pushing Harry's cheeks together. "Who's the cutest thing in all the universes? You are. Yesh, youw awr. Ohhh look at mah wittle baby waby."

Harry getting annoyed snapped his fingers and stepped to the side as a giant anvil fell on top of death and crushed him to the width of an envelope. Death groaned before dispelling the anvil and picking himself up.

"Okay dawg, I sorta deserved that one."

Harry raised a brow, sorta? "Yes you did."

Death straightened out his ruined suit, "Well you shouldn't be wearin' a kitten suit mah frend-zay. What were you expecting when you prance around cuter than a unicorn? So watcha need?"

"A few things but first I should probably fill you in. The rumours are true, I need a reaper to follow me. Will attracts the dead amazingly well for someone who can't sense them."

"A reaper ae? Well, I got one for you. I'll have him meet you down there. Anything else?"

Harry sighed, "It appears I have forgotten how to eat and drink, I'm broke but have told Will, that's the empath by the way, that I hold wealth, I need to have a way to get into his line of work, which will be hard considering my physical age. Especially since he is a criminal profiler, also a teacher. I see it from the way he dresses. I need identification something that shows I exist there but I need it to be vague enough to add onto it. My back story is hefty so i'll need newspaper articles to exist as well."

Death whistled, "Yeesh, aint that a load. Well, take a seat. There aint nothing I cant do."

A small antique table accompanied by two delicate looking chairs appeared and Harry and Death swiftly took a seat.

"Money is easy enough to sort out, the papers and your existence too. I'll just show up in a different form as a family lawyer stating your inheritance needs to be claimed. Duh, dah, dah bam! There's your money. I'll set up a birth certificate that's close to your original one. Newspaper articles on your parents murder also easy enough but..."

Harry sighed again. "I know, it's going to be hard to get a five year old in our empaths line of work."

"Well, not without a little mind bending mah lil' dawg. But don't even worry 'bout it, we can just take the top guy and have him think that your a prodigy detective or somethin' yah get my flow."

"No ones going to believe that Death. And I cant be called a prodigy if I've had millennia to gain the skills." He realised he was whining but the child's body really did make things difficult. In fact, he had half a mind to just kill it and get himself a new one. If only he wasn't so lazy.

"Not at first, jus blow em away with yah amay-zizle detective work, then they'll be believing. They're mortals, to them you're a kid."

Another sigh. All well, it was better than nothing. "Hey, who's the top guy anyway?"

"Dunno, they call him the presidannt? Somethin' like that"

"...humanity has really fallen low."

"Tell me about it, now eating..."

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Will was getting worried, Harry had not called him. Not even once. Was he being paranoid? Over protective? No, definitely not. Nope. Nuh-uh. What if he was hurt and couldn't come to the phone? Did he touch the stove? No, he was a good boy, he wouldn't. But what if he slipped in the shower? What if at this very moment he laid on his mildew prone bathroom floor, red garish blood seeping from his head and staining his tiles as his electric green eyes dulled. That would explain why he wasn't calling. Because he was dead. Oh god, he was dead wasn't he.

Will made a strangled noise in the back of his throat causing Hannibal to look at him in curiosity. It was a mix of anxiousness and grief.

Will gripped the staring wheel of his car tightly, his white knuckle bones showing through the tout skin. He would call him. Just to see if he was okay. As soon as they got to the sight he would call. But what if he was sleeping? Harry was a child and children needed sleep, a lot of it. What if he called and he woke him up, would that make him a terrible guardian? He was Harry's guardian right? Of course he was, Harry needed him. What if there was somebody out there who was looking for him? No, they wouldn't be able to look after him as well as he could. Harry would have a good life with him. He would make him happy and Harry would keep the nightmares away. Yes, that's it. Everything was going to be okay.

He still needed to call him though. Just in case.

* * *

"God damn it Harry just swallow!"

"I cwant!"

"Yes you can!"

Death pushed both chubby cheeks together in an effort to force his companion to swallow the mouthful of food. At first Harry had been in complete awe of the sensation on his tongue that the food had offered, the distinct difference between sweet and salty. The bitterness of certain parts and even the chewing had been something delightful right up to the part he had to swallow. In which case he didn't know how to and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't.

"Just try!"

"I cwwwant! Ugh!" Death suckered him in the stomach and although he couldn't feel pain the sensation of air rushing out of him only to quickly have his lungs expand again was oddly fascinating.

"What was that for?! Oh hey, I swallowed it, whadda ya know."

Death just sighed exasperated, "See that wasn't hard, was it?"

"I suppose not."

"Now let's try dat again." Harry could only groan.

* * *

Will sluggishly unbuckled his seat belt. He was happy to be back though, he needed to see Harry. To bask in the warmth the child provided. He paused at this thought, would he know? Harry was a prodigy, a genius. Would he be able to see the blood that now stained his hands, he had killed Garret Jacob Hobbs. What if he did see it? Would he turn from him? Call him a monster, be scared of him. No, he wouldn't do that. Would he? No, Harry was a good boy. He wouldn't. He would stay to chase away the nightmares with his twinkling laughter and knowing eyes. How could one so young have such experienced eyes?

Will was shoved out of his thoughts as gut sinking dread filled him. There in the shadows was a car, one he didn't recognise. His eyes darted to the windows to see the light was on. Someone was in there with Harry.

"No." He whispered to himself.

"No, no, no, no, no."

He whipped the car door open like a flash of lightening and sprinted up the porch to swing the door open. It was unlocked his eyes frantically darted in every direction, looking for a sign of Harry or an intruder. His hand rested on his holster.

A sound came from his right and his gun was out quicker than the speed of sound to aim at Harry who looked calm as day despite the danger pointing at him.

"Hey Will. You'll never believe who's here. You should probably put the gun away. He's a lawyer." Harry whispered the last part knowing perfectly well that Death wouldn't care less if the man owned a sonic screw driver. Incredibly rare those were.

Will faltered and gaped slightly, "Uh-um yeah. Sorry- I- uh-yeah."

Harry only giggled before motioning for Will to follow. Which he did but only after putting his fire arm away. He entered the kitchen where a tall man dressed in black pinstriped Armani stood surrounded by what looked like label luggage. Seeing him, the man made his way towards him before addressing him in an Italian tinted voice.

"You must be Mr Graham. I am Stefano, young Master Black's financial manager and lawyer." He clasped Wills hand and gave it a firm shake.

In the doorway Harry rolled his eyes at his companions dramatics but what could he do? Death loved roll play.

"I-uh see..."

'Stefano' raised a brow. "I am here to talk to you about Master Blacks situation."

"I'm sorry Master Black?"

"Generally that is the way we address young titled males."

"Titled?"

Harry glared at Death. Did he enjoy making fun of situations? Of course he did, he almost always lacked entertainment as much as Harry.

"Yes, the great and noble house of Black. As it's last member the young master is titled Lord Black."

"Oh." Will really didn't know what else to say.

"Shall I be quick? The young master has no living relatives that we know of so far with the exception of his previous guardians who have been found and taken. Therefore he is need of a caretaker, a job I am willing to do myself if not for the fact the young master has shown favour over you."

Will stood there looking like a semblance of stupidity personified until he understood the implications. "Yes! Good god yes. I would- love to take- um be his uh caretaker."

'Stefano' looked unimpressed but smiled cordially. "Perfect, however, the day wears thin. I shall be back in the noon to discuss things in detail. I trust you will take good care of him until then?"

"Of course." Will said solemnly.

'Stefano' nodded. "I managed to bring some clothing and personal gear along." He gestured to the expensive looking luggage.

An awkward silence commenced before Harry broke it.

"Yes, thankyou...Stefano. Will looks tired so shall I show you the way out?"

"Yes, thankyou young master. A pleasure meeting you Mr Graham." Will shook his hand once more before Harry led him out.

At the door the two paused, "That went well." Death dropped his accent.

"I hate you. Now, go away."

"Yah, yah. See yu tomorrow yah?"

"Whatever." Harry shut the door on his face. Seriously, death was his best friend but the guy needed to lean to tone down on the theatrics. A lord?! He couldn't come up with anything else?

He walked back into the kitchen where Will was still standing and took his hand. "Let's go to sleep Will. You really do look tired."

He led will back to his room and whistled for the dogs to follow. Not looking but hearing the scraps of claws against the floorboards he knew they were listening. He jumped straight into the covers and patted the space next to him. Will obliged him and turned to look at him.

"I think I could look after you? Do you think I could?" Will whispered.

"I think you could." Harry whispered back.

Will hesitated before speaking, "I did something bad today."

"No you didn't."

"...I hurt someone."

"I know." Harry's eyes flickered to the doorway where the pale and gaunt features of a dead male stood glaring at Will with sunken yellow eyes. His body was littered with bullets and his clothes stained with blood. The other spirit, the girl, looked quite smug to see him there. It was then Harry realised that this man was one of the murders. He would need that reaper soon.

"Will he haunt me?" Will's voice trembled.

Will didn't know why he was acting like this with Harry. At the moment he felt as if he was the five year, waiting for the comfort of soothing words and a warm voice. But he had killed someone today and something about Harry screamed of strength, an indestructible force, a haven of sorts that could shield him from harsh winds.

Harry seemed to sense what he needed because his tone turned comforting. "Maybe but I wont let him touch you. Go to sleep, I'll protect you during the nightmares and you can protect me during the day."

"You got yourself a deal, little Lord."

Harry groaned. "Goodnight Will."

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry raised his small hand to Will's forehead and pushed him unconscious before steering him to peaceful dreams. He yawned loudly, stupid sleep, how he hated it.

* * *

**There we go children. That's a wrap. **

**I want to thank all my reviewers but unfortunately I don't have time to reply to them all as my laptop is going flat and I have lost my charger. I need to go find it but before that I want to say how amazing and supportive you all are. I hope you keep reading and I shall reply to your reviews in the next chapter. **

**Thankyou for everything,**

**Stolen with the Night~~**


	4. Gideon the Grimm Reaper

**Okay, so I have had very little time to update any of my stories this week or two and with the spare hour I have now I decided that I should update this fic before going off to concur the world. **

**Disclaimer- I think you know the drill. I own nothing. **

**Shall we? **

* * *

He opened his eyes to see the ever present stubble of his latest entertainment source, something he was sure was going to fast become a habit. His empath had in his unconscious state wrapped both surprisingly (or not considering his occupation) muscled arms around his young and begrudgingly tiny human body. It wasn't so much anything unordinary as he had noticed his soon to be legal- not- caretaker had become somewhat attached to him. Which was okay with him because it meant he was to be kept close and if there was one thing he disliked it was being left out.

Smiling at the peacefully sleeping man he slipped out of the mans loosening arms and padded out to the kitchen where he knew death had left his things. It was nagging at him to know what the entity had packed for him. He ignored the odd feeling his feet garnered whenever they touched the tiles of the ground. They were most likely cold, it was odd not feeling the elements yet have his body=k.== react to them. He likened it to being numb, seeing a knife come towards you and watch it drag against the soft tissue of your skin and knowing blood will flow out in small streams but not feel it. Like a c section they preformed on women having trouble delivering their child. Or perhaps it was like a person having perfectly good hearing and one day going deaf, seeing people open and close their mouth and knowing what their voices sound like or the lilts in their accents and not hearing anything, the voices would only be a memory put to faces. That was what it was like! A memory, pain and discomfort were nothing more than a muscle memory for him.

The sound of claws clicking against the floor had him look over his shoulder to see Winston following behind him. He swore that if dogs were capable of human expression Winston would have a huge dopey grin spread over his nuzzle by now and every time he saw him.

"Morning Winston, care to join me in the kitchen?" He whispered so as to not wake up his empath.

The dog seemed to understand his need for silence and simple padded up beside him and accompanied him to the somewhat messy kitchen. Now that wouldn't do at all. In fact, the whole place was a little too drab for him. He may be Deaths companion and the overlord of the grim reapers and have favouritism over monochromes with tiny splashes of colour but it didn't mean he was into the whole wannabe vampire thing, the hobo thing either.

So with a flick of his wrist he watched as the plates and the entirety of the kitchen jumped to life. The dishes in the sink all hopped away to stack themselves on the left as the faucet turned itself on and the plug jumped into its place while the dishwashing liquid tipped to make bubbles. The dishes then lined up waiting for their turn to be cleaned. One by one they were before being dried by the waiting and floating twin dishtowels and then scurrying to their rightful places in the cupboards. The two spare sponges had leapt up and begun to scrub the benches and every available surface.

"Before we do anything else..." He quickly shot up some soundproof wards around Wills room. There was no need to wake him up with the ruckus he was making.

Multiple dusters popped into existence and immediately they swept around the living room and hallway stopping before hitting Will's room but dusting everything with even a spec of dirt present. The curtains all skirted open and with flick of his wrist a distracting charm was placed around the house just in case someone were to see his open use of magic despite the fact that his empath lived out in the middle of nowhere.

He smiled thinking about Will's anti social tendencies. Now he needed music to drown out the lack of conversation, a shame the dogs couldn't speak, it would make for interesting talk. He snapped his fingers and the tones of a perky musical appeared in the house despite there being no instruments.

"Winston!" The dog looked at him distracted from one scared looking broomstick with the other dogs.

"We need to have the kitchen utensils make something for breakfast, come on." The dog trotted after him with a whine.

Stopping for a second he yelled over his shoulder to the third in charge in the odd pack. "Jerry, stop chasing the poor broom for Merlin's sake."

He didn't look to see if he had listened and instead magically filled buckets with soapy water and ordered a few rags to clean the soot riddled windows, the Windex bottles following closely behind them. He stepped into the kitchen his green star filled eyes shining seeing dishes flying about with light (it was a miracle!) streaming through the now open windows, fresh air lazily sweeping through. He picked up a spoon and transfigured it into a vase setting on top of the window ledge and watched as an assortment of lavender and baby's breath filled it. The smell wafted around lightly and not over powering.

"Now, what to do for breakfast?" He mumbled to himself. Now that he could eat, he wanted to try everything.

"Hey, who's in charge here?" He called to the kitchen 'workers.'

A soup ladle bounced its way to him. "You?"

It bended it's black plastic neck in a semblance of a gentlemen's bow. "Well then, for breakfast I need the full works okay? Can you do that?"

It bobbed its head fixture immediately and with that ingredients flew from the cupboards and fridge as the oven roared to life along with other kitchen electronics. Pans were out onto the stove as bacon flew into them along with eggs that cracked themselves open. With a nod he left with Winston to let the dogs out. He skipped to the beat of the music adding a few childish twirls in there just for his own amusement.

He opened the door a giggle and swing that matched the music and watched in good humour as the dogs leapt from chasing various cleaning equipment and bounded out the door to do lord knows what. Winston looked torn between rushing off after them and staying with the not so young child and seeing all the exciting things he could do.

He smiled noticing this. "Go on Winston, you aren't going to miss much."

Winston cocked his head to the side before letting out a bark and rushing off to his pack mates. He shook his head with a smirk, that dog was quite the smart one. If not for his magical senses and he fact that magic just straight up didn't exist in this dimension he would have thought Winston was a shape shifter or of the sort.

He hummed happily breathing deeply and relishing the cool air that hit his exposed skin. It was a beautiful morning, not too sunny and not too there-is-a-tornado-heading-your-way, a perfectly light and cloudy day with small winds. It was nice having different weather, back in Death's dimension it was always one setting that could be controlled on his whim. Sure he could control the weather here if he wanted but it just wouldn't be the same. No magic was better than natures own magic, it truly was a splendid thing.

He walked back in to drag his oversized suitcase to the living room ignoring the buzz of different objects cleaning and switching his broadway music to a violin classic. He rummaged through the luggage as Vivaldi's Four seasons played in the background. It was something he had learned to play a long time ago when he had come down to play around for awhile. He had met Antonio and the two had hit it off quite seamlessly, he being as bored as he was decided to learn a few things such as the violin, flute, piano and for the fun of it guitar much, much later. That only goes to say he was absolutely horrible in the art of playing musical instruments (That was putting it lightly considering he sounded like a dying cat when he played the violin) but with practice comes perfection and he had eternity to practise, it was only natural that he soon come to play them with the finesse of a master. It was with sheer determination that he hadn't given up however he promised himself he would never attempt to learn another instrument again. Ever.

He wasn't surprised that the suitcase was one with a bottomless pit in it. He sighed, who knows what death put in there. But he was determined to get into some clothes that weren't made of fleece and that weren't transfigured out of road side material. He wasn't sad to admit that he had lived in absolute luxury since the start of his partnership with death. He was used to having everything he had ever needed or wanted. That wasn't to say he constantly whined for things, no, he just required clothes of style and quality. He had formed a love for fashion as it were and whether he was in the body of a seventeen year old or a five year old he would dress to impress.

He gave out a delighted cry when he fished up a grey silk button up shirt with a matching darker grey cravat. He knew what he would wear today. He kept looking until he found a silver tie and shorts that would end at the knee and was the same colour as the cravat. Dark grey ankle socks and black polished dress shoes. It was a theme of sorts, todays theme was eighteenth century goth. But then again, every theme he chose had a gothic or punk rock twist in it, what could he say, he suited it almost as much as his real god father had.

Gathering the clothes he went into the bathroom leaving behind the suitcase, it was full of clothes after all should he need anything of the magical kind he could just get in contact with death so long as he kept the resurrection stone on him. With that he looked down at the golden snitch that lay against his pale skin before instantly filling the now clean tub with warm water and bubbles. The cleaning equipment seeing the bathroom was now in use and having finished quickly vacated the premises. He relaxed slightly letting the -once again with flick of his wrist- enchanted loofa gently buffed and polished his skin. Human bodies were so hard to care for.

As invisible hands lathered a spice scented hair potion in his ink locks he glanced at the now pristine mirror and at his reflection. It was actually the first time he had gotten a proper look at himself. He was pale with tendrils of black hair that went to mid collar and bright electric green eyes. It was swell and all but what drew his attention were the things his suit had hidden. Taking over the majority of his back was the symbol of his and deaths equality, the deathly hallows. The top point of its triangle starting at the bottom of his neck and the bottom of the triangle extending across his lower back. As always it looked like a freshly done tattoo, vivid and striking. Even if anyone did see his back no one would ever know what the symbol meant unless they were an occult junkie. There were quite a lot of people who worshiped both him only in ways he didn't really approve of.

Another thing hidden by the red fleece was the script that had been magically embedded on his lower hand by a crazy headmaster, but then again weren't they all crazy? In his own third year writing was _I shall not lie. _Nobody would have connected the writing as his after all, it had improved immensely with the amount of paper work he had to do in the reaper divisions. The more problems the more paper work and the reapers tended to screw up a lot. It was fine with him considering his abused child image but it annoyed him to see other various silvery scary in different places around his little body. They were ruining his cuteness!

Deciding he had spent enough time in the tub he summoned a fluffy towel and evaporated the water leaving the white ceramic glistening from it's impromptu steam clean. Not bothering to put his clothes on like a normal person he merely conjured them into place and banishing the condensation on the bathroom mirror he simply adjusted his tie to perfection. Looking at his hair he just brushed both hands through it in an uneven part so that when it dried it would be appropriately formal with a dash of boyishness.

With a scrub of his pearly whites he dramatically whirled out of the bathroom, back straight and head high but not pretentiously so he tucked his hands lightly behind him, looking and feeling every bit the young Lord of the most noble and honourable house of Black as his polished Italian leather shoes clicked lightly against the tiled surface. He would do the purebloods proud if the nits ever saw him.

He inspected every room making sure that each was cleaned and organised before dismissing the cleaning items. Making his way into the dining room he spotted the table free from any clutter and what now rested on it were artfully placed pallets of breakfast foods. The cutlery and dishes arranged symmetrically where he and his empath would sit. The smell of cooked food mingling with the light lavender from the kitchen.

"Great job everybody! I take it the dogs are fed?" A spoon bent it's head into a nod.

"Perfect. I would like to thank everyone for all their hard work." The rattling of various equipment signalled a parody of an applause. With a flick of his hand they were all back in place and no longer animated.

He turned on the ball of his foot ready to wake up his empath.

* * *

"Will. Willlllll. Wakey wakey Will."

Will felt his lips tug up into a smile but he kept his eyes closed. It was nice, right in this moment everything was quite perfect. The warmth of the blanket circulating him, the refreshed feeling after a wonderful nights sleep free of nightmares and the lulling voice of a child who was now trying to wake him.

"C'mon Will, it's time to wake up."

A small finger made it's way onto his cheek poking and prodding in an effort to rouse him but he kept his eyes shut waiting for the right moment. Subtly he inched closer to the voice and stilled once more. He felt the warmth of another body hovering above him and without a moment of hesitation he sprung forward to grab his 'god child' who let out a small noise of protest and cuddled him to his chest.

"Will! You'll crease my clothing!" He yelped. Despite it being exactly that, a yelp, it still sounded uncharacteristically smooth for a child.

"It's too early Harry. Let's go back to sleep." He mumbled into the top of his charges black tresses.

With his eyes closed he heard a sigh. "Five minutes, okay?"

He hummed in reply relishing in the feeling of undisturbed tranquillity Harry constantly emitted, it was if he was unsurprised by anything. With Harry snuggled into his chest and streams of warm light sifting through the half open curtains he could say he was very _very _much content. Yes, he would absolutely love having his little lord around. Little lord, yes the name suited Harry well.

It seemed like a blink of an eye but he knew by the agitated edge to Harry's normally drawling voice that it had been far longer.

"Willlllllllllll, jeeez, the food is going to get cold." He would probably never admit aloud but the way the child dragged out his name in such a way was almost too endearing and to be honest he loathed to think of what he would do to anyone who got in his way of hearing it for the rest of his life.

Then with a start his eyes shot open to quickly asses the damage. "Food? Harry are you hurt?!"

"No I-"

"Don't worry kiddo! Oh god do we need an ambulance?"

"Will I-"

"I'm so sorry I should have been watching you!"

"No-"

"Oh Harry are you in any pain. Im sorry, so, so, so, sorr-"

"WILL!"

He froze in place taking in the perfectly alright body that was presented before him dressed in quality clothes of different shades of grey, and most likely labels he had never heard of before. His shoulders sagged as relief coursed through him. What would he do? What would he do if his little lord were hurt? He couldn't fathom it. No, it would never happen. During the day he was the protector.

"I am capable of cooking without hurting myself." His eyes shone with amusement before they lowered once more. Something they had in common was their dislike of eye contact. Which he thought it was such a shame considering their beautiful colour.

"Harry, I just don't want you to get hurt." He quietly said as if trying not to scare him.

Harrys lips tugged up in a rather awkward smile. Another thing he had noticed, even though his charge was well mannered at times he was socially awkward. It was if he had been cut off from society for a long period of time and didn't know how to react appropriately. The way a tourist would act in a foreign country cautious of offending a different culture.

"I know Will." The two shared a warm smile before Harry jumped up excitedly.

"C'mon Will! The food!"

He chuckled good naturedly. "Okay okay."

With trepidation he got out of bed. What kind of food does a five year old make? Sure he was a natural genius but he had his doubts. Silently he steeled himself. As if noticing his train of thought Harry giggled and took his hand. The sound like previously before melted him inwardly. Yes, most definitely he would eat the food and with a smile he would tell Harry it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted even if the substance tasted worse than mud.

Walking into the dining room he could feel his eyes widen. There sitting on his, was it shining? Table was plates of perfectly stacked pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and various sausages of different kinds. In different jugs were what looked to be different kinds of juices with cubes of ice floating in the liquid. In the centre was a small vase holding daisies. It was certainly a sight to behold, especially since his house had been cleaned to perfection. He looked at Harry to see he had lowered his head slightly.

"Uh, I also cleaned a little." Harry cleared his throat lightly.

"It looks lovely Harry." He was offered a shy smile in return.

Oh yes, he truly did hate to see what he would do to anyone who tried to steal that smile for him.

* * *

Harry was quite content to sit and eat all that he could just revelling in the wonderful sensation, keeping all of his attention of the fireworks happening in his mouth and the open expression of delight on his empath's face. That is until Death decided to knock harshly upon his door in the form of his family lawyer, Stefano.

He sighed exasperated, "Come in...Stefano." He said while opening the door.

"Thankyou my Lord." 'Stefano' said with a slight bow. It was in that moment he wanted to shove a scythe in his partners throat.

Will jumped from his seat fidgeting, obviously trying to look like a responsible person as Stefano whirled to him dramatically as he shoved a single piece of paper in his face along with a pen.

"Plebian, sign here, here and here." He said with closed eyes pointing in random spots on the paper.

Will looked confused and it was all he could do not to rip the paper from his hands and see what exactly was confusing him.

"Wouldn't you rather me sign on the dotted line?" Harry wanted to rip his eyes out for his partners flamboyant idiocy.

"Im sorry, I didn't realise you had sixteen years of experience with the laws of temporary adoption! Sign where I told you to!"

"In the text?"

"Yes!"

Will took a moment to stare at the Italian male before signing in the text. Not even a moment after he had signed did Death sweep up the paper and shove it in his pocket. He had no doubt that Death would send it to a pocket dimension for trash the moment he stepped out of the door.

"Congratulations, now young master here is your most precious pet!"

A golden cage was shoved into his hands containing a pure white rabbit with pale purple eyes. He found himself on the brink of spluttering like a fish.

"A rabbit?"

Stefano made a meaningful glance at the innocent looking rabbit causing him to stretch out his magical senses in order to figure out what the rabbit was exactly. Probing the aura around the animal he found his answer and he fought back a growing smirk.

"Of course, he's grown so big. My bunny Gideon!" He nodded enthusiastically.

A small unseen knowing smirk was shared between the two before Death whirled upon a stunned Will once more.

"We will probably never see each other again. Au revoire."

Will frowned, "Wait that's it?"

Already half way out the door 'Stefano' called back over his shoulder. "Yup, chao!" And just like that he was gone.

Harry turned to a dumbfounded Will, "Will, I'm going to go play with Gideon now."

He didn't wait for an answer as he ran to Will's room and locked the door before placing the caged animal on the bed. It's purple eyes shone with open amusement as a large grin spread unnaturally over his furry face showing off each shark like tooth proudly. It was almost scary to look at for the former wizarding hero.

"Oi! What kind of fucking name is Gideon brat?!" It's voice rebellious and held a hint of respect that fortunately _was_ natural for a reaper. Even if this one was in the form of a rabbit.

"I was under pressure. Now, Gideon," He placed empathise on the name purposely, "meet our two ghosts, Mr Hobbs and... well the other isn't so talkative."

He unlocked the cage as a feral glint came to the rabbits eyes and if it was even possible it's grin became larger. "Oh goodie, I was getting extremely booooored."

The small white body began to shake as if having a seizure before its skin ripped open and with rather sickening crunches it morphed into a human looking reaper. Much to Harry's surprise and delight this one held a face. A new experiment of Death's he had no doubt.

"Ohhh, that part always hurts but I know something that will hurt even mooooore." The reaper, newly dubbed Gideon sung out two petrified looking ghosts.

He watched with little interest as a large purple chain and sickle was raised ready to strike.

_What should I have the kitchen make for lunch? Sooo haaaaard._

* * *

**Introducing Gideon the Grimm Reaper! I'm going to have soooooo much fun with him, I know it. Sorry for not updating in a while. Homework is getting more and more. Why does it multiply so?**

**Anyway, I want to thank all my inspirational reviewers. They are as follows:**

**SexyApplecores- Thankyou for your review and yes Death was something I wanted to do away from everything stereotypical and people seem to like him so meh. I'm glad you liked the Will and Harry moments. **

**salllzy- Well I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I wanted to make Death a dramatic type with a flair for bad acting. You know? I hope you liked this chapter, let me know? Thanks for reviewing.**

**jayswing96- Yush so cute! We shall see some Hannibal and Harry interaction next chapter. Yaaay! Thankyou for being a faithful reviewer and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**biblioholic- Yes, he will be going to a crime scene. I'm sorry if I didn't properly explain that in a previous chapter. How he will get there though...you'll just have to wait and see. As for the Hannibal suspecting thing, I don't think so. Not unless he sees Harry actually do magic. I mean Hannibal is a man of logic and he wouldn't instantly just assume it's magic. Thankyou for asking and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**EpikalStorms- Aww thankyou so much. More adorbs in the next chapter. (This one was pretty light on it.) I hope you liked this chapter and thankyou for reviewing :D**

**Kairenayui- You're absolutely welcome. I hope you enjoyed!**

**xXAnimeXXRevolutionXx- I have fulfilled someone else's dream! Now one of my dreams have been fulfilled! (No joke) I'm super glad you like it and thankyou for reviewing and sharing.**

**Anonastalker- Hahaha yeah a lot to look forward to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, let me know kay? Thanks for the review.**

**Centaurea- Naw, stop it! Geez making me embarrassed. Thankyou for your lovely review, I enjoyed reading it and I hope you liked the update :)**

**Okay peeps, until next time,**

**Stolen with the Night~~**


	5. The masks we wear

**Been a while? Not really but still one thousand apologies to you lot! I've just been caught up with school and that's not to mention my other four stories I'm working on. So a lot of my stories have been slowed down to the point where they're updated every three weeks or so. I'm sorry but with every thing going on right now it's probable that my update rate with every one of my stories wont be increasing any time soon. But what are you going to do?**

**A huge thankyou to the amazing-awesome-super-mega-triple-chocolate-fudge-candy-foxy-sexy-dupour Veevours! She has wonderfully provided the crazy cover art you see! If you have the time, why dont you give her a shout out XD**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

_A thousand times we die in one life time._

_We crumble,_

_break and tear apart until the layers of illusions are burned away and all that is left,_

_is the truth of who and what we really are._

_-Teal Scott_

* * *

In morbid fascination he watched as Gideon hacked and sliced at the silently screaming ghosts as he tried to get a nick on their necks. It always went this way, the reaper didn't need to kill them, they were already dead. No, all Gideon needed was to make a small incision on their neck as a way to tear their existence from this realm but of course, as in their nature, humans feared true death.

At least Gideon looked to be having fun, he was minutely glad that humans could neither see nor hear the dead, including the reapers. But then again he had never seen a reaper like Gideon before, he chalked it up to Deaths experimental nature. Gideon had a face where as all other reapers countenances usually sported a blank mask of porcelain. No mouth or nose, just a white slate with drawn on purple eyes. In the beginning it creeped him out, I mean they could talk, their voices echoing from them yet no lips moved.

Gideon was humanoid with spiked neck length brown hair and glowing purple eyes, real eyes. Looking into them he could see the mixing shades of lilac and violet, speckled with darker purples, they were so alive, so real, nothing like reapers he commanded before. From his right ear dangled a simple silver chain and on its end was what looked to be a black marble. It was truly a marble, the kind children in elementary school played with. He could even see the chips of were the glass had slammed against glass. Why would a reaper wear a plaything on their ear? He didn't know but then again he didn't know much about this reaper. Gideon even wore clothes as opposed to the pitch black that was the other reapers skin but Gideon was tanned, the type you would see from someone living in the tropical islands. Yes, everything about Gideon screamed 'alive' but he knew that a reaper had to be dead, in fact, they were never alive. All reapers were made by death and occasionally himself, so what was the deal with this one?

"Oi brat, stop spacing out I'm done." Gideon said boredly as he effortlessly swung his rusted scythe over his shoulder, silvery blue blood dripping from it and looking every inch a gang member who had just finished a massacre.

He examined what the new reaper was wearing, nothing uncommon, completely humanlike. He wore a white V-neck splattered with silver and blue from his little turn about the room with black skinny jeans and...were those high tops? Bracelets of different kin littered his arms stopping mid way between his wrists and elbows. Scratch that, he looked like a hipster gang member.

"Shut it rabbit." He replied seamlessly as if he wasn't just scanning him with his eyes moments before, his own voice dropping to a lower pitch deciding to rid himself of the almost squealing edge he had adopted. His voice remained smooth and still fitting with his age but gone was the bubbly tone and childish pitch leaving a seriousness that matched his dangerous half lidded expression.

"Ohhh, such a scary brat." Gideon said with a smirk.

Harry ignored his taunt with ease. "What are you?"

"A reaper, duh."

The narrowing of his eyes was the only response he gave. "Mind telling me why you have a marble attached to your ear?"

Gideon raised a hand to delicately touch the black stone that hung limply and with an almost caress a small smile touched his lips before it disappeared and the overly confident smirk was once more in its place.

"Look, kid, my past is something I like to keep to myself. I wont ask about yours if you don't ask about mine. I mean, am I the only one noticed that there are two deaths? Last I checked, there was only supposed to be one..."

Harry raised an eyebrow both confused and amused. "I wasn't aware reapers had pasts...but yes, I think I can manage that."

The two shared a knowing smirk before Harry cocked his head to the side after hearing the ring of a phone. It seemed Will would be leaving for work again.

Moments later Will walked into the bedroom and looked around, he seemed to be looking for something. Instantly Harry's pitch picked up again and the gleeful tone resumed itself.

"Looking for something Will?"

Will looked at the bouncing child in confusion. "Where's Gideon Harry?"

Naturally Will couldn't see Gideon in his reaping form but still Harry wondered why the empath couldn't at least sense him but then again he couldn't sense the ghosts he drew in either so...

"Dunno! Going to work Will?"

Distracted Will answered worriedly. "Yes, you remember the rules right?"

Harry nodded seriously. "Yup, call you."

Will laughed sheepishly before looking worried again. "I'll be back Harry, I promise I wont be long."

"I know Will, i'll be waiting for you."

Will smiled warmly before leaving mumbling something about getting a baby sitter from the defence force for him. Like Harry would actually let anyone that wasn't fun follow him around. He had Winston and now Gideon for that.

* * *

...

* * *

Will walked into the lecture room head down as per usual, brief case in hand and glasses sitting loosely on the bridge of his nose. The moment he sat his belongings down did the occupants brake out in a round of applause. In a bout of shame he ducked his head further down. These people didn't know what they were praising him for, he had killed a man and they sat there clapping away. It didn't matter that this man had killed young and innocent girls the point was that Will had stooped to his level and taken a life. In that moment he really wished he was with Harry all warm and content in his snug home surrounded by his dogs and that fluffy white rabbit who he had forgotten the name of but he wasn't he wouldn't be for next hour or so.

He raised his hand and silently willed time to soar by. "Stop clapping."

"This is how I caught Garret Jacob Hobbs. It's his resignation letter. Does anybody see the clue?" A few hands raised reluctantly causing Will to inwardly sigh. Even Harry would have been able to figure this out but as it was Will had taken the liberty of keeping him away from the television and internet and therefore unaware.

"There isn't one. He wrote a letter, left a number but gave no address. That's it, bad book keeping and dumb luck. Garret Jacob Hobbs is dead, the question is...how do we stop those his story is going to inspire."

He paused waiting for everyone's attention. "He's already got one admirer, a copy cat." Murmurs filled the room as students whispered to each other of their own theories on the killers identity.

After the lecture Will could only supress a smile as a beautiful brunette walked into the room looking slightly uncomfortable but he could see her discomfort wasn't brought on from him.

"Will, how are you?" Alana asked.

He took a moment to think about it. A week ago if someone were to ask him the same question he would have been lying when he answered 'fine' but now he would mean it. His house was now a home, gone were the silent hallways that were only disrupted every once in a while when the dogs nails clicked against the floor and in its was the warm atmosphere that surrounded the house that had appeared with Harry's arrival. And despite the fact he had technically murdered someone the guilty and nightmarish feelings that swam within him disappeared in the presence of his new godson.

"Fine, Alana...I feel fine." He said with a genuine smile.

A soft smile touched her own painted lips before she continued to speak. "Good because I don't want you to feel ambushed."

"Is this an ambush?"

"No the ambush comes later. Immediately later, soon to now. When Jack arrives."

Just as she finished the sentence said male figure appeared behind her causing her to wince slightly.

"Jack's here." He said somewhat teasingly.

"How was the lecture?" Asked Jack.

Will turned to continue packing away his belongings, head down and cutting off eye contact. How would he summarise his lecture for Jack Crawford?

"They clapped. It was inappropriate." That seemed to work.

The three of them continued to speak even broaching the subject of his return to field work.

"Under recommendation with a psyche evaluation." Jack stated.

Will looked to Alana. "Are we starting now?"

She threw her hands up high near her face. "The evaluation wont be done by me."

Here Jack cut in. "Hannibal Lector is a better fit. Your relationships not personal but if you are more comfortable with doctor Bloom then-"

"I'm not going to be comfortable with anyone inside my head."

"You've never killed anyone before. Its a deadly force encounter, its a lot to digest."

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt fine. He didn't need a psychiatrist. What he needed was to get home to Harry.

"I used to work homicide." He argued while walking away.

"The reason you currently used to work homicide was because you didn't have the stomach for pulling the trigger. You just pulled the trigger ten times." Jack finished with a huff.

A silence reigned the room as his thoughts swirled, sentences connecting with pictures. "Wait so the psyche eval isn't a formality?" Of course they thought his mind was a frail place doing what he did but not once did they pull him from his work.

"No its so I can sleep at night. I asked you to get close to the Hobbs thing. I need to know you didn't get too close." Jack caught his breath before continuing. "We don't see a lot of you since the incident, we need to make sure you're okay. That you aren't spending your nights siting in Abigail Hobbs hospital room."

Will straightened himself and for a moment held Jacks eyes. "I haven't been. I spend it at home looking after my god child, Harry."

Shock flitted through the faces of the two.

Alana was the first to speak. "We didn't know. Will, that's great! How old is he?"

Will couldn't help puffing his chest in pride. "Six but you wouldn't believe how smart he is!"

"Will if you wont do this for me, do it for Harry." Jack tried.

"...okay, I'll do it." Will didn't wait to see their expressions of approval. He swirled out of the lecture room like the hounds of hell were at his heels. He had already left Harry alone for far too long.

* * *

"Soooooo...?" Harry drawled out amusedly.

"So what?" Will asked as he petted Winston on the head.

"So how did therapy with the good doctor go?"

"It was fine Harry, not as bad as I thought it would be."

Harry picked up a shiny red apple from the almost desolate fruit bowl. He examined it before bringing it to his lips and taking a big bite, his fangs breaking the skin with a crisp crunch.

"Clearly you don't like being psychoanalysed."

"Clearly."

Harry took another bite of his apple, relishing in the sweet yet tangy taste. If there was one thing he had missed while being dead it was food, nothing could replicate the sensation eating gave to him.

"I think its fun. Have you ever looked into the mind of someone who looks into minds for a living? I swear everyone of them wear a mask."

Will paused to look up at the happily eating child. "What do you mean?"

Harry quickly finished off his apple before speaking again. "I mean that psychiatrists know the mind inside and out and therefore know the ticks of humanity. It is because they know these things they are able to mask any faults that they have."

Will pondered the child's words in all seriousness.

"It makes me wonder," Harry continued while looking for another apple to consume, "what faults does the good doctor mask?"

* * *

**Its the eating people thing isn't it? Lol love that line! Anyway, I apologise for the short chapter but the next one will be quite long because of all that happens. Also, in the next chapter Harry will be joining the case! Yay Harry the investigator time~**

**Lots of love,**

**Stolen~~**


End file.
